


warm

by thegirlwthekittentattoo



Series: Bright [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Multi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwthekittentattoo/pseuds/thegirlwthekittentattoo
Summary: He knew they'd probably come out of littlespace the next morning, and who knew when they'd have time for this again? The thought makes him just a little sad- he loves having Finn and Rey as his littles, loves getting to take care of them.&&Little Rey wakes up and has to potty. She has to potty really bad, but Daddy takes care of her. He always does.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi!
> 
> This fic involves age play, diapers, and wetting, as well as sex following said wetting. If that ain't your thing, this probably ain't the fic for you.
> 
> as an important aside, the characters in this fic are behaving as consenting adults, who are well aware of their actions. That is to say, Rey and Finn are acting Little, but they are doing things that adults do, and they are well aware of this.
> 
> ok good talk! I'm glad you're here - enjoy!

When Rey wakes up, nestled tight against Poe- no, against her Daddy, she feels very warm and very comfy, the diaper Poe put on her lovingly before bed, kissing up her belly and giving her tickles, dry and warm against her bottom. She squirms back with a quiet grunt, back into her Daddy’s arms, into the warm comforting curl of his body, freezing when a pang of desperation curls through her belly.

She has to potty. She has to potty really bad.

Daddy sighs and shifts, wrapping his arm more snugly around her waist, huffing out a warm breath against the back of her neck. Rey hears her bubby Finn start to stir on Daddy’s other side and she squirms, just a little, determined to hold it like a big girl until Daddy and Bubby are awake and Daddy can take his good little babies potty like the good big girl and boy they are.

Behind her, Daddy huffs out another breath and tightens his hold on Rey’s middle, and while normally this makes Rey feel very safe and loved, in her current predicament, it’s a little distressing - Daddy’s arm is right across her lower belly, right where her pee-pee waits before she has to potty, and the tighter he holds her, the more Rey has to go.

“Daddy,” she whines, just a little, very quiet, squirming back against him.

It’s enough to make her daddy stir and he yawns, stretching his legs, and squeezing Rey against him, his bristly cheek rubbing against her neck as he kisses her good morning.

Normally, Rey loves it when her Daddy wakes up like this - she loves to roll over and curl into his chest, and reach over to tickle Finn’s ear until he crawls over and joins them, snuggling into their shared heat. But right now, Rey really has to potty, and Daddy’s good morning squeezies are not helping the situation.

“Daddy,” Rey repeats, her voice just a little desperate.

“What's the matter, sweet girl?” Daddy asks her, his voice soft and a little growly with sleep, the barest hints of concern coloring his tone.

Rey loves her daddy so much.

“Daddy, I gotta potty,” she whines, squirming again, curling her legs up. “I gotta potty real bad.”

Her daddy shifts behind her, rubbing a hand down her side, her hip, down across to her front, squeezing the material of the diaper, confirming that yes, he had diapered his girl, and no, she had not used it.

Rey whimpered at his squeeze, curling her toes. Her bladder cramped, pangs shooting through her belly. “Daddy-”

“You don't wanna use your diaper, honey?”

“I wanna be a big girl,” Rey sniffled, dangerously close to tears. “I don't wanna wake Finnie up.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” her Daddy said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Honey, I'll take you to the potty, and we’ll be real quiet and careful not to wake Finn up.”

But Rey shook her head, her legs squeezed together. She’d left it too long- she’d never make it in time.

“Daddy-"

Her daddy seems to understand, because he pulls her back against his chest, and rubs a hand down, resting it over the bulge of her belly, the distention of her aching bladder.

“You gotta go so bad, don't you, sweetheart?”

Rey nods, every muscle in her body cramped up tight.

“But we can’t wake Finnie up, not now that he’s finally resting. It took me a lot longer to get him to sleep after you were already in dreamland, sweet angel.”

Rey whimpers, squirming again, the warmth of her daddy’s hand on her belly making it all the harder to hold it. “Daddy-" she gasps again, squirming. “Daddy, I can't- I can't hold it - I can't-"

“That’s okay, little girl.” His voice is soft and gentle and Rey wants to cry- she loves her daddy so much. So much she can’t stand it. “You’re still a little girl, and sometimes little girls have accidents.” Daddy’s voice is so soft and loving, but the palm of his hand presses down, just barely, on her belly and Rey gasps, reaching to clutch her Daddy’s wrist with one hand, bringing her other hand to her mouth to suck on her ring finger, drawing comfort from the proximity of her daddy and the digit in her mouth. “It’s okay if you have an accident, Rey-Rey,” he whispers, pressing down again, gently, on her belly. “You’re still Daddy’s very good girl - even better because you didn't wake your bubby up.”

Rey squirms as another pang shoots through her, her legs aching. It hurts so good - Rey lets her head flop back on Daddy’s shoulder, sucking at her ring finger comfortingly, her brow furrowed with the effort it takes to hold it.

Daddy presses again on her belly and Rey inhales sharply. “Daddy-" she mumbles nervously around her finger. “Daddy I'm gonna- I'm gonna have an accident.”

“That’s okay, baby,” Daddy says, pressing down on her belly again, harder this time, and Rey whimpers. “Just let go, angel, daddy’s got you.”

Rey tries to relax, but her muscles are clenched so tight, her bladder won't relax, just spasming a little. It hurts and Rey squirms, tears springing to her eyes. “Daddy, daddy, I can- I can’t, it hurts, daddy, it hurts,” Rey moans, squirming, her hips rocking. “Daddy, help me-"

And her daddy- the best daddy there was, undoubtedly- does, shifting carefully so he doesn't disturb Finn, laying Rey on her back and laying down next to her, running his hand down to her belly and pressing, hard, and it aches, it hurts and Rey cries, but Daddy shushes her, pressing his lips into her hair. Her legs flop open helplessly but then it works, it helps, and she feels a little trickle of pee, before she’s going, full on peeing, her diaper filling as she goes and goes and goes - daddy’s hand still warm and solid, pressing on her belly, helping her potty, helping her find relief.

“Daddy,” she whispers when she’s finished, but it’s a thank you, and her daddy knows it, because he kisses her forehead and rubs her tummy, and moves, seamlessly, so that she can tuck herself up against the still-sleeping Finn, her back to his chest, and curl into her Daddy’s chest and Rey-- Rey has never felt more loved or happier and, her bladder empty and diaper full and wet and warm against her, she snuggles back into her Daddy and falls back asleep.

&

Rey wakes up the second time to Finn blowing on the shell of her ear.

She squirms away from him with a little whine, curling into her daddy’s chest. Daddy chuckles, the vibrations rolling through Rey’s body pleasantly and she hums, cuddling into him as Finn- awake and ready to play - pokes at her side. Her diaper is uncomfortably cold against her now and she squirms a little in discomfort, sucking on her finger. Daddy rubs her back and rolls over to check the clock.

Rey sits up sleepily and Finn tackles her almost immediately, straddling her thigh, his own full diaper pressing down against her, rocking his hips playfully, more just letting out energy than trying to get off.

Rey squirms under him, trying but only halfheartedly to get away from him. She didn't really want to get away from Finn - she loved him as much as her daddy, if a little differently. It was just, in the mornings, regardless of if they were big or little, Rey liked a slow, soft start and Finn… well, Finn liked to hit the ground running.

“I'm gonna ask daddy for pancakes, with lotsa syrup for breakfast,” Finn confides in a whisper, and his hips roll down against Rey again, this time with more purpose. Rey can feel him, his dicky, getting hard, like it does when they have special time, and she sighs, not opposed, letting her legs fall open so Finn can rut against her, if he wants.

He does want, and he settles himself fully against her, rolling their hips together. Rey rolls her hips up into him, feeling him just barely through the press of two wet diapers.

It’s enough, and Rey starts to get a little tingly, curling her toes and letting out a soft coo into Finn’s neck. It’s sloppy and unpracticed- Finn is grunting softly, his breathing catching just a little, more focused on the way the diaper feels around him, on the feel of his dicky, the tingling ache, the way Rey gives him just enough friction to make him feel very nice, than he is on helping Rey get off.

Rey looks over to find their daddy watching them with a hungry look on his face. She smiles sleepily and her eyes slip shut, her mouth falling open as Finn finds a rhythm, making her bottom tingle, able to feel him even through the wet diapers.

She grunts a little, her brow furrowing, and rocks her hips up to meet Finn’s thrusts.

“Sissy, my dicky feels -- good--" Finn confides, looking over at their daddy. “Daddy--?”

Their daddy moves closer, rubbing a hand down Finn’s back and over his ass, brushing Rey’s hair back with the other, and Rey beams up at him, relaxing under Finn’s movements, which are steadier and more sure under their daddy’s guidance.

“My two good babies,” he whispers, and Rey turns her face into his hand, closing her eyes.

“Daddy- I need-” Rey starts, but Finn shifts and the friction is so good, it feels so good, she breaks off in a whimper, rocking her hips. “Oh, daddy, bubby- please more-"

“That’s my good babies,” daddy purrs. “Finn is such a good bubby, isn’t he, sweet girl? He takes such good care of his sissy, doesn't he?”

And Rey nods, her mouth parted, a flush rolling down her chest.

Under their daddy’s encouragement, Finn tries harder for Rey, rocking against her almost feverishly, until Rey reaches that peak, her orgasm burning through her like a star, something faraway and beautiful, her hips bucking and pumping on pure instinct, her leg kicking out with a soft cry, breathing heavily as she comes down, only to watch her orgasm mirrored in Finn, his eyes closing, his belly clenching tight as he releases into his diaper his soft grunts making a curl of pleasure roll down Rey’s spine.

Daddy pets his back through it, murmuring things that Rey doesn't really hear, but doesn't really need to, reaching up to brush her fingers down her brother’s cheek, watching him come apart and slowly, slowly come down, collapsing bonelessly against Rey.

&

Rey and Finn are relaxed and soft and ready for breakfast after their orgasms. Poe knows he could have them suck him off, or he could fuck them - honestly, they're his babies, and he’s hard enough that his pants are too tight, after watching them rut against each other to completion, but he’s content to delay his own pleasure, for now, laying each of them out on the bed to get them ready for the day.

He changes Finn, first, because he knows soft and relaxed Finn only lasts so long - his baby boy is full of energy, and wants to run and play from the moment he wakes up until Poe coaxes him to bed. So he kisses his little boy’s sweet face, down his chest, blowing a raspberry against his soft tummy, and then undoes the tape of the diaper, reaching for the wipes and cleaning Finn up quickly but gently, powdering him and then pressing a kiss to his hip. He puts Finn in a pullup, and then some soft green pants and a yellow t-shirt, letting him off the bed to run out to the living room to play while he gets Rey ready.

He takes his time with Rey, his sweet baby girl, cleaning her up gently, giving her plenty of kisses and snuggles as he tugs her pullup on.

He can tell his precious little girl is feeling a little fragile this morning - Rey struggles with having accidents, has trouble not feeling like she’s somehow failed her daddy. Poe understands, and he has plans to help his best little girl feel better.

Before he can pull the pretty pink sundress on her, Rey wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, just holding him and needing to be held.

Poe loves it when Rey gets like this in littlespace - loves it when she needs to be petted and held. Finn is his good boy, his eager-to-please ball of barely-restrained energy, but Rey is his sweet baby, his best little girl.

“My sweet little cuddlebug,” Poe murmurs, sitting on the side of the bed with Rey in his lap, rubbing her bare back. Rey shivers and leans back a little, her ring finger back in her mouth, her eyes huge and trusting. Poe’s erection, which had flagged as he changed his babies, stirs to life again and he knows Rey can feel it- she squirms, just barely, rolling down into his lap.

Poe thinks about just having special playtime with his special girl, but Finn reappears in the doorway of the bedroom, holding a bright red airplane.

“Are you guys coming or not?” he demands. “I'm hungry!”

Poe chuckles and tugs Rey’s dress on her, over her head, letting her down off of his lap.

“We’re coming, bubby. How about pancakes for breakfast?”

“With syrup!” Finn chirps and Poe laughs.

“Of course. What kind of daddy would I be if I gave you pancakes without syrup?”

“A silly one!” Rey declares, giggling around her finger. Poe knows she probably feels a little nervous about the accident this morning, and he makes a mental note to give her extra snuggles later. But for now….

He gives his babies each a sippy cup of milk and turns to the stove to start making pancakes. Finn and Rey babble behind him, talking quietly about their plans for the day. Poe half-listens to their half-formed plans about playing pretend and something about space pirates, greasing the skillet.

He knew they'd probably come out of littlespace the next morning, and who knew when they'd have time for this again? The thought makes him just a little sad- he loves having Finn and Rey as his littles, loves getting to take care of them.

He cuts up the pancakes and pours syrup over them - Finn pouts because he wanted to do it, but Poe had explained that little boys sometimes couldn't do everything daddies could do, and that if he wanted to continue pouting, he could spend breakfast in time out.

Rey and Finn manage to get syrup everywhere, so after breakfast, Poe fills up the big jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom with lots of bubbles and hot water, and strips his babies down, making them get in the tub.

Finn splashes, screeching with delight at the bubbles. He immediately makes himself a beard out of bubbles, pretending to be Santa Claus. He asks Rey what she wants for Christmas, and she giggles, delighted, and rattles off a long list of Christmas wishes, looking up at her daddy for approval, and Poe smiles at her, reaching for a washcloth to start scrubbing the syrup off his sweet babies.

After their bath, Finn runs around the room naked, his red airplane clutched in his fist, pretending to land on the bed, on Poe’s foot, on Rey’s leg. Poe lets him play, rubbing lotion into Rey’s skin and dressing her, knowing that wrangling Finn was going to take an act of God.

He takes time brushing Rey’s hair, Finn still playing, completely, unabashedly naked, landing the airplane on Poe’s arm, flying it into the wall in a crash, making the appropriate noises and screams. Rey watches him, her ring finger still in her mouth, giggling when Finn lands the plane on her or their daddy.

When Poe has Rey ready to go, he kisses her forehead and chases Finn down. Finn screeches and giggles, breathless and laughing, squirming away from his daddy when he catches him twice before Poe wraps him in a bear hug and drags him back to the bed.

Finn squirms and grins up at his daddy. A moment later, his face changes from content and happy to slightly alarmed. “Gotta potty!” he announces and scurries into the bathroom. 

Poe leaves Rey on the bed where she’s playing with a robot stuffie she has, for whatever reason, named BB8. She’s chattering softly to herself, so Poe feels comfortable leaving her for just a second to stand in the doorway of the bathroom.

Finn beams up at him. “I made it to the potty, daddy!” he chirps, and hops off, trying to run past Poe, but Poe laughs and catches him around the middle, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his boy’s throat.

“That’s my very good boy,” Poe praises, and drags Finn back to the bed, laying him flat.

Rey squeals in delight and puts Finn’s head in her lap, clapping her hands to either side of his face. They make faces at each other, giggling in delight, and Poe smiles, listening to their babbling, feeling his heart swell with more love than he thought he would ever be able to feel.

&

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think, should Finn get a special reward for going on the potty like a big boy?


End file.
